Through Out The Years
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Edward and Bella thought they had their happily ever after a couple months after the twins were born. Rosalie and Emmett knew they were happy enough when Konnor was born, and Alice and Jasper…well they did not know if they were happy or not. Follow everyone's stories of year after year. Last book in the Finding What Was Lost Trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

One year equals one chapter. Edward and Bella thought they had their happily ever after a couple months after the twins were born. Rosalie and Emmett knew they were happy enough when Konnor was born, and Alice and Jasper…well they did not know if they were happy or not. Follow everyone's stories of year after year. Last book in the Finding What Was Lost Trilogy!

Chapter 1

_Renesmee-4 _

_Alexandria (Alex)-1_

_James-1 _

_Bella-22_

_Edward-27_

Bella's POV

I could not believe it, my babies were turning one today. I remember the labor like it was yesterday, my god. I loved our time together in the past year.

_Flashback(s)_

_Twins (3 month) _

_I blew a raspberry on Alex's tummy and she giggled, and I grinned. I loved this little girl. Edward sat next to me feeding our son –James- and I giggled kissing his cheek. _

"_I love you" he said _

"_I know" I said _

_He rolled his eyes at me and loosened his grip on James' bottle making his lip quiver as if he was about to wail. Edward stuck his bottle in James mouth seconds before I knew he would cry like crazy. Alex did not like being ignored and wailed as loud as she could. It hurt me to hear my children cry so I tried to cuddle her, it was not working and she was still bawling her eyes out. _

"_Here let's switch" Edward said_

"_I got it" I said _

"_Bella" he said sighing a little bit_

"_I have her Edward, I know how to take care of a baby" I snapped at him_

"_Baby you're tired and cranky, give her to me" he said placing James on the ground_

_I ignored him and continued to try to rock to sleep the young baby. Alex was not having it, and kept bawling her eyes out; I did not want to deal with this right now. Alex's crying was making me even madder by the minute I just wanted to scream. _

"_Bella" Edward said from next to me once again_

"_Edward I got it, Alex is fine" I said _

_I was basically lying to him, _

"_Bella hand Alex to me….please honey" he said trying to get Alex out of my arms_

_Without me really knowing he took Alex from my arms and she immediately calmed down in her daddy's arms, it was not fair._

"_See all she wanted was daddy" Edward said _

_He was just a lucky bastard. _

_End of flashback One_

Alexandria has been a daddy's girl ever since she was 3 months old, and since she loved being around Edward so much we moved her from my breast milk to formula, she adjusted quickly. James was a different story, he loved being around me! I rejoiced when I knew he loved being around his mommy, it was a very happy feeling. 2 and half months later I got a fearful call from my father.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" I asked into the phone_

_I was cautious when numbers came up I did not know, we never knew if it could be a fan. _

"_Bella? It's Dad" he said _

"_Dad hi!" I said smiling a bit_

_He laughed a bit_

"_How are the twins? Keeping you two on your toes?" he asked_

"_Defiantly! Alex feel in love with her daddy and James his mommy, it makes me so happy!" I said grinning a little bit_

"_Alex huh?" he asked_

"_Alexandria was to long" I said _

_He laughed, but it was short and did not sound….normal. _

"_Dad…what's wrong?" I asked _

"_Bella, James doesn't have much time left" he said _

_My eyes widened, I had forgotten a little bit of my brother when the twins were born. His cancer stuck out to me though, I hated it. _

"_What do you mean he doesn't have much time left?" I asked _

"_The doctor said he has 2 weeks max" he asked_

"_2 weeks…." I said _

"_He wants to see you Bella" he said _

"_I can't….I can't just drop everything and come up to see him Dad" I said _

"_I know that Bella, he really wants to see you though" I said _

_I could not drop everything for him….could I?_

"_Dad it's kind of impossible, I don't want Ness to see him like that and I'm not leaving Edward with 3 kids, 2 babies dad!" I said _

"_I know honey, calm down okay?" he asked_

"_I do want to see him" I said _

"_Bella…." he said _

"_What?" I asked _

"_She wants to see him" he said _

"_Who!" I said_

"_Sarah" he said_

"_She left you and took James with her! She then shipped him off to you at 21, what the hell does she want now?" I asked _

"_She's still his mother Bella" he said _

"_I know that, she doesn't need to see him though, she's nothing to him!" I said _

"_Bella what would you feel if Renee came and wanted to be there with you for your last 2 weeks or less living?" he asked _

"_I don't know Dad, probably mad that she just decided to show up" I said _

"_Well say our divorce wasn't for the worst reason like it was and it was just because we fell out of love, what would you think then?" he asked_

"_I don't know what I would think Dad; I mean its still Renee!" I said _

"_She's still your mom Bella!" he said _

"_Dad I'm not in the mood for mom problems," I said _

"_Come up to Forks Bella, bring the kids, bring….Edward," he said _

_I knew he did not mind Edward in some ways, but he still hated him for leaving me to take care of a baby by myself at 18. _

"_Dad we can't just drop everything and go" I said _

"_Bella please" he said _

"_Dad I have to go" I said hearing Edward's car pull up_

"_Think about it" he said hanging up the phone_

_End of flashback two_

We did end up going to Forks to see James but I refused to let my 4 year old daughter in the room, she screamed for a little bit saying he's her uncle and she should be able to see him. Edward wanted Renesmee to see him but when he saw him; he knew Ness should not her him. I laughed at him, just a little bit, when he told me Renesmee would not go near her uncle.

James looked terrible when we saw him, for the two weeks we were there he never opened his eyes, he was always asleep. I did not mind, he could not talk, and well dad said he could but he was rarely awake so he rarely has to speak. Renesmee hated me when we set the twins in the room with us; we were not keeping the twins with my father.

We told her, they would not remember anything anyways. She still hated us for a little while. She quickly got over it. After our 2 weeks was up, James died. I do not remember how long I cried. Now 6 months later, I am still not over it.

"Baby, for the twins sake" Edward said next to me

I was in our bedroom, still in my PJ's on my baby's birthday. It was 6 months and I am too sad to move from my spot. I could not think about celebrating a birth for my babies on a day of a death, it is horrible. I want to help them celebrate but I cannot get death out of my head, it makes me really think if I should see a therapist. I got up from my spot on the bed and Edward smiled

"I'm sorry," I said

"I know," he says

"I need to see someone," I said

"I know you do, death of a family member is hard to endure" he replies

"I want to celebrate the twin's birthday, I just can't…I can't get him out of my mind" I said

"Hey, just for today okay? The twins need their mommy, our baby girl wants her mommy," he said

I loved my Alex, she was my second baby girl, and I loved her to death. I would take my life for my children if I had to, that is how much I love them.

"Let me get dressed please" I said

He kissed my head,

"I love you," he said

"I love you to" I replied

He walked out of the room and I walked into our closet pulling out an outfit I knew Alice would not mind and made my way for the bathroom. After taking, a quick shower I blew dries my hair and put on some light make-up and slipped on my clothing. Looking at myself in the mirror, I see I did not look that bad, and I could be part of this family, I was part of this family.

I make my way out of the bathroom (after picking up my mess) and made my way to the steps where I start to descend them. When I got into the kitchen, I saw my Alex sitting in her high chair eating some cheerios and Renesmee watching her.

"She's supposed to use a spoon," Renesmee said

I giggled at my daughter and started to clean her cheerio mess.

"She's just a baby Renesmee, she doesn't know that," I said

"She should," she mumbled

"You did the same thing honey," I said ruffling her hair

"I did not! I smart," she said

"Whatever you say buttercup" I said kissing her head

Alice walked into the kitchen just as I was about to walk out,

"Look it's the birthday twins!" she squealed smothering her cousins

She and Jasper's triplets were born via C-section when the twins were 9 months old. They had not planned to have triplets; it was a surprise to everyone. Alice had been put on bed rest as soon as they figured out she was carrying three babies because they feared the babies dying or her. Those triplets were spoiled rotten.

"Where's J?" I asked

"Getting the babies," she said

When Alice went into labor it was hectic, they immediately wanted to do the C-section in fear of losing all of them but Alice wanted to be normal, she wanted to push, it didn't happen. She lost a lot of blood in the C-section, almost died, and now cannot have any more children.

"Aren't you helping?" I asked giggling at her

Since the twins were only 3 months old, they were still in the screaming all night stage.

"I can't lift anything heavy, doctor won't let me lift them," she said

I giggled at her as she mumbled "stupid doctor" and I saw Jasper coming in one baby at a time. After he had all the babies in the house, he sighed in relief and put his hands on his hips just staring at them.

"Jazz?" Alice asked

"Huh?" he asked looking at his wife

"What are you doing?" she asked walking over and trying to pick up her baby

He slapped her hands away and she glared at him picking up her baby anyways. She was content and so was our family, and I loved it.

* * *

**I know I said the new year...but I couldnt hold it in any longer ^_^**

**The second chapter is half-way done now, only 770 words so far...so not half-way yet. **

**1. This is only posting because I gave in ^_^**

**2. It's posting because WTTF is almost done! Only 3 more chaps and an epi! **

***MWAH* Please review all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Liam- 3 months_

_Olivia- 3 months _

_Aiden- 3 months _

_Alice-27_

_Jasper-28_

Alice's POV

I sat in the car pouting as Jasper put in the triplets. It was the twins birthday and Jasper had insisted I not lift a thing since my doctor told me a month ago not to lift the babies or anything heavy so he's doing it all. What he didn't know was when they cried during the night and he didn't wake up was that I had lifted them, a million times, and nothing bad has ever happened to me, I don't get him being so scared. I'm fine.

Once he was finally done putting everything in the car he slid in the driver's seat, also, he wouldn't let me drive. He's an ass.

"I don't get you Jazz" I said

"Why not?" he asked

"It's been a month Jasper! I should be able to lift them by now" I said

He sighed

"Alice" he said

"Jasper I want to hold my babies. I haven't got to hold them in the 3 months of there life, I don't care what the doctor says…I'm…I'm fine" I said

"Don't say your fine" he said

"But I am!" I said

"You're not fine Alice, you're….you're just not" he said

I pouted and sat back in my seat as he drove off to my cousins house. Why did I ever forgive him when he cheated on me last year with Juliet? Oh I remember the day like it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

_"I'm not going to forgive you easily Jasper! You CHEATED on me with that slut!" I said _

_"I'm sorry Alice! I had thought you cheated on me with some other guy, baby I wasn't thinking" he said _

_"I don't care! She's a slut and you slept with her" I said crossing my arms_

_"Ali" he said _

_"Jasper…I'm not going to forgive you easily, I'm staying with Rose until I can forgive you" I said walking out of the room and into our bedroom_

_"Ali don't leave!" he said rushing after me_

_I pulled out my suitcase, and started to put my things in it._

_"Rose already has the guest room available for me, at least she cares about me" I said throwing in my shirts and glaring at him_

_"Alice I didn't mean it, please stay" he said touching my arm_

_"It's too late Jasper, get over it!" I said _

_"Baby please, I love you Alice, so so much" he said pulling me close to him_

_"I know Jasper, I love you to but I need to stay with Rose….just for a few days" I said _

_"Be careful Alice" he said _

_I closed my suitcase and walked out without another word to him. _

_End of flashback_

It took me a good 2 months before I fully forgave him, and a month later, we found out we were pregnant. Jasper overreacted and called the doctor immediately, and he put me on full pregnancy bed rest. I hated my husband and my doctor. When we found out it was triplets it got even worse.

When we got to the house I jumped out and walked through the door with another word, I found Bella cleaning up a cheerio mess.

"Look it's the birthday twins!" I squealed gushing over my cousins

She grinned,

"Where's J?" she asked

"Getting the babies," i said rolling my eyes

She rolled her eyes

"I can't lift anything heavy, doctor won't let me lift them," I said

Then Jasper walked in, baby after baby.

"Jazz?" I asked

"Huh?" he asked looking at me

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over and trying to pick up my baby

He slapped my hands away and I glared at him picking up my baby anyways. He glared at me and tried to take Olivia away from me.

"Don't touch her," I hissed at my husband holding my baby close to my chest

"Alice you shouldn't be lifting her" he said

"Jasper it's been a month since the doctor said something, I think she'll be find" Bella said coming up to us

"Ya Jasper it's been a month! I can hold my baby all I want," I said

He grumbled and walked off to find his buddies,

"So how are the twins? Cranky as always?" I asked sitting at the table

"No. I wouldn't get up though, Edward made me" she said

I looked at her concerned

"Why wouldn't you get up?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"It's been 6 months since his death" she said

"I'm sorry Bella, I know he meant a lot to you" I said

"He….he did….he does no matter if he's dead or not, I miss him like crazy" she said

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder with my one baby in my other arm,

"It'll be okay Bella, one of these times maybe…maybe you should go and see a therapist" I said

"Alice please don't turn into your cousin, I've been told that….I know I should speak with someone but…I….I just can't stand to tell someone my problems" she said shaking her head

"Bella! You HAVE to see someone! I don't care what you say about hating to tell someone your problems, you have to say something about this Bella….how long did you know your brother? 5 years maybe? It couldn't have impacted you as much as it would if….if I died because we haven't known each other but a year" I said shaking my head at her

"That's not true! I love you like crazy Alice! Everyone would be so sad if you died no matter how long I knew you….I love you Alice" she said shaking her head

"Bella you….Bella you're not paying attention to what I'm trying to say!" I said

"Alice I can hear you straight and clear" she said

"Bella…I think I agree with my cousin on this….just….I don't think I can say much more" I said

"I….I don't know what to do" she said putting her head in her hands

"I know Bella, I know. You'll be okay, even if you think you wont be okay, you'll be fine. I can promise you" I said

"I'm glad you're here Alice" she said

"Me to Bella, I'm glad I'm here to…I'm just glad my brother found you and my cousin. Something horrible would have happened if he didn't…" I said

She giggled, it wasn't much, it was really small….but it was something, it was better than nothing.

"I would have easily found him sometime Alice…" she said

I smiled back

"I know and I'm so glad you did" I said

* * *

**I've got something to ask of you..do you guys know of Fandom For Domestic Violence? No? Yes?**

**I...I suggest you donate something. I'm donating a Welcome to the Family future-take. If you dont write but make banners, that works to, AND you can even BETA for it if you want to...and donate money :)  
**

**It's a very good cause...I dont know why someone _wouldnt _want to donate for this...so will you donate something? If you want to, please comment and i'll send you the link in PM :)**

**Hey all. I'm soryr this update took so long to happen, was it 2 weeks? I wanted to update, _multiple _times but I...I just couldnt get this chapter finished. I just started HBTP (Haunted By The Past) and if I may admit, I put off all my other stories for that one...it just came to me. **

**Also...I kind of...lost my laptop? It kind of..._died. _So i had to put everything back on this, I know...I know, you're thinking _excuses excuses *shaking heads* _**

**I will say this every chapter- Updates will be _slow! _I have no promise there will be every week updates with this like there was with FWWL and WIP. **

**If you like a criminalward I suggest you check out HBTP :) It'll update right after this :)**

**Wanna pop me a review? I'll even give you a cyber cookie if you do *prepares to give out cyber cookies***

**P.s.- Not Beta'd...*chirp* *chirp* Janee? *chirp* *chirp***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Konnor- 8 months old_

_Rosalie- 26 years old_

_Emmett- 26 years old_

Rosalie's POV

I loved those little rascals, they were the cutest kids in the whole wide world.

"Can you believe their already a year old?" I asked Bella as her twins were trying to catch a bird

She shook her head,

"No. It feels just like yesterday they were born" she said

"Tell me about it! Konnor is 8 months now Bella, can you believe in four months he'll be a year old?" I asked

"Time flies when you're having fun" she said

"Yeah, life is never fun with this family" I said

She sighed

"Yeah life has never been fun for this family but one day Rose, one day we'll all be perfect you know?" she said

"I can only hope." I said looking back to all the people in the backyard

We were basically hiding this party, they wouldn't remember this anyways, but we had to hide to keep away from the paparazzi that did still watch Edward and his family.

"Aunt Rose?" someone asked

I looked down and saw my niece, Renesmee, looking up at me. She was an adorable little girl, and she already at 4 was pretty tall, like her daddy I suppose. If you would have never known who her father was and looked at her, you would instantly know she had some relation to Edward. She is so like him, even at the young age of four years old.

"What's up Ness?" I asked

"Where's Uncle Em?" she asked

Emmett….hell, that man. He had pissed me off last night with something he said to me and I kicked him out of the house, and apparently he went to a hotel and I haven't seen him since. Who knows where the man went.

"I'm not sure Ness" I said

"Oh" she said walking away from me,

I sighed and looked around the backyard _again! _I was bored and there wasn't much to do at a one year olds party. The twins, who had already devoured their cake were whiny and cranky and it was time for their nap not to long after and I was thankful because I was _super _bored. I said a quick goodbye to my family, picked up my son from playing with the other little kids and walked out to my car without another word.

I buckled Konnor into his seat and he whined wanting to burst into tears.

"You're okay baby" I said

"Rose?" someone asked

I looked back behind me and saw my brother walking towards me,

"Hey Jas" I said

"What's up with you? You seem distant" he said

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head

"Nothing my ass, tell me" he said

"Emmett and I…" I said

"What about you guys?" he asked

"I think Emmett's cheating on me" I blurted out and bursting into sobs

He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back, I had a great older brother.

"Why?" he asked

"He's….he's been late home every night lately, like three hours late and he smells of something, someone, a girl's perfume…and…and…" I cried

"Shh Rose, calm down. Now, you know what happened with Ali and I last year and how I thought she was cheating on me for the same reason, tell me more" he said

"He doesn't talk to me anymore, the only time we talk is when we're taking care of Konnor and since he's starting to sleep through the night now it isn't much at all. He sleeps facing the opposite direction now facing away from me and is up and gone before I even get up in the morning at 8 o'clock. I know he has work, but I know for sure it doesn't start that early. Also, like I said, he smells like someone….someone I don't know" I said

"You never know what could be happening Rose, you never know what he could be doing. Maybe he's doing something special for you" he said

"Yeah right Jasper! What do you think that bastard might be doing for me?" I snapped at my brother

I doubted that my husband, would even THINK about doing something for me, I've known Emmett for years and not even once have has he done something like this for me.

"Rose, I have no clue what he is doing, but if I was him I wouldn't be shocked if it was something for you. I don't see Emmett cheating on you, after the many years you two were together" he said

"That's the thing! He must be tired of me, I'm just plain you know? He had to have something newer, something he has never seen before! He _hates _me and our son! I should just leave him, before he leaves me. If he leaves me I'll be devastated but if I left him….I'd still be sad and all but I would know he would be happier with his….his slut!" I said

"Rose! I don't think the guy is cheating on you, I know this…for a fact…" he said

"Yeah right! If you know this for a fact, what is he doing? Huh? Huh? HUH?" I asked crossing my arms

"Fine, I don't know for a fact that he isn't cheating on you…Rose…he would not do this to you. He knows his family would kick his ass for hurting you, and Konnor" he said

"Jasper, my husband, is cheating on me with some slut and I know this. He doesn't come home from work 3 hours late for two weeks in a row with no warning and smelly like some slut for nothing. He's cheating on me, and I'm leaving him, it's that simple…" I said closing the door to my car and walking over to the driver's side.

"Rose….don't leave" Jasper said coming behind me

"Jasper leave me alone! I'm….i'm not in a very good mood Jasper and not knowing what's going on with my own husband doesn't help. I don't want to believe it….but I have no clue who I want to believe in this world anymore" I said

"Rose?" he asked

"What now?" I sighed

"Just….if you're going to do this, don't end up like mom…we don't need to lose you" he said

I sighed,

"I won't end up like Mom, Jasper….just…I won't. I can promise you that" I sighed

"Be careful" he said

"I will" I said shutting the door

Who knows what will come of what happens next

**A/N-**

**Sooooo…..Hi? Miss me? I missed you guys…a lot. I kind of…got carried away with TTF and HBTP…so this was the last thing on my mind, well that was until yesterday when I pulled open a new document and began writing this. Not only were the updates almost a month apart (I know! I'm SO sorry!)….this chapter kind of sucks. Rose believes Emmett is cheating on her, but for the people who have been going through this with me the whole time, KNOW even if he is….there is no way I'll have non-canon couples. **

**We'll be getting an Emmett's Point Of View Next! Also, I can PROMISE the next update won't take a month! It'll never happen again guys! **

***mwah* **

**Review if you want! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

"She doesn't suspect anything right dude?" I asked into the phone.

"No I don't think so. She left quickly from the party but Jasper went out there and they talked for the longest time before she got in the car and left," he said.

"How long ago was this?" I asked confused.

"About an hour, why?" he said.

"I don't know Em," he said sighing.

"How's your wife?" I asked out of random.

"Don't change the subject Emmett," he said.

"Ed…I can't tell her this, it would ruin her surprise so much," I said.

"Dude I don't think she thinks you have a surprise waiting for her, I think…I think she thinks you're cheating on her," he said.

"What? That's…" I said.

It was silent on the other end.

"That is crazy, why would I even think of cheating on Rose? She mentally slaps me when I look at other women. I love my Rose, it took me years to marry this girl and years for us to have Konnor, and she thinks I'm cheating on her?" I asked pulling at my hair.

Why would she even think this? I would never cheat on my girl, I love my girl like crazy. If something happened to her, I would probably be depressed because I love her so much.

"I don't know Em," he said.

I looked over at the reason for my tardiness at home and smiled. She was young and innocent and didn't deserve the situation she was in right now.

Hannah Adams, disowned by her parents when she was raped. She came to the hospital and passed out in the emergency room. They admitted her into a hospital room and she has been here since. Just a few weeks ago, she had found out she was pregnant with her rapist's baby. She couldn't keep the baby, she wasn't even allowed in her own house with her parents anymore.

I offered, I knew Rose would love me for this and help this girl but I wanted to keep it a secret until the girl was safe for not miscarrying the baby. I told the girl, Hannah, my wife and I could adopt her baby. That, is what I've been hiding from my wife. I wanted it to be a surprise, and I knew she would love it.

"Em? I just talked to Jasper," Edward said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said Rose left town," he said.

"What? She left town? What do you mean she left town? Put that dude on the phone!" I said.

I heard footsteps and then talked with my brother-in-law.

"Em?" he asked.

"My wife left town? What is she thinking?" I asked pissed off.

"She….she thinks you're cheating on her," he said.

"Why would she think that?" I asked.

"She said, that because you've been home late every night and you…you smell like another girl, and you didn't come to the twins party even though you had the day off," he said.

"Wait that was today?" I asked.

"No shit it was today! I had to confront my baby sister while she bawled her fucking eyes out because you weren't here!" he said.

"I….I thought it was tomorrow. I was called into work," I said.

"Are you cheating on my sister? Do I need to beat your ass?" he asked.

"No….and No," I said.

"Then what the fuck is going on?" he asked.

"Okay, six weeks ago a girl came into the hospital and collapsed in the middle of the emergency room. They brought her up and when she woke asked her a million questions. She had been raped and disowned by her parents, so the first place she thought of to come was the hospital where she knew someone could help her. About two weeks ago she was throwing up like crazy and they ran some tests, just to figure out Hannah, the girl, was pregnant with her rapist's baby. I thought it'd be a perfect thing for Rose and I to add onto our family and not have Rose have to go through the process of fighting a pregnancy again, I don't need to lose her. I thought this would be the quickest way, because Rose wouldn't have to go through the negative pregnancy tests over and over. I wanted to tell Rose, but I thought I would make sure Hannah made it through the first trimester before I told Rose, so Rose wouldn't be depressed if Hannah lost the baby," I said.

"Uh, that's a lot different than cheating on my sister," he said.

"Why would I even think of cheating on Rose, Jasper? You know how much I love her," I said.

"I didn't think you would cheat on her, I know you wouldn't cheat on her….she just…she has trust issues Em. You know what happened with our mother," he said.

"Yeah I know but," I said

"But, nothing. You can't hide this from her anymore," Jasper said.

"I won't, I promise. I just…I might need to go home and see if she is there," I said.

"She's not there, she left," he said.

"What do you mean she left? She left town? She left Edward and Bella's house?" I asked confused.

"She just left," he said.

"What about Konnor?" I asked.

"She took him with her, she said that if you wanted to be with your "slut" more than her and your son then she would just leave," he said.

"My slut? Oh my god…" I said hanging up the phone on my brother-in-law.

I dialed my girl's number and came up with nothing. Nothing at all, it went straight to voicemail.

"Baby pick up please, I'm not cheating on you. I love you and no one else," I said.

I tried again after I left the message and tried again, leaving another message, she wasn't picking up. She probably heard the phone, saw it was me and threw it out the window. This is what I get when I try to do something nice for my wife…just great.

* * *

**Hello there :) Guess who's here with an update with a reasonable time limit between this and chapter three? **

**I had this beta'd, not by my usual beta but someone who is just helping me out quickly! She really helps a lot :)**

**While talking about beta's, she's in the middle of checking over Finding What Was Lost, which means I'll slowly be updating the chapters with corrections :) I'm going to be updating some chaps after I update this! **

***mwah* **

**Review...please? **


End file.
